World as we know it
by Triforcesynergy7
Summary: After waking up on her desk after a test Lucy Hearfilia finds herself alone, but is she really alone.


Chapter 1 of a new story I thought off. I'm not that great of a writer so please review and let me know how it it... I don't own ant of the fairy tail characters

I'm just using them for the purpose of the story.

I mainly ship GraLu but there's gonna be some a mix.

* * *

Chapter 1

"LUCY!"

"LUCY!"

"Lucy you're going to be late for school!"

A young blond tosses and turn on her bed with only one thought on her mind as she struggles to stay asleep. Two month ago Lucy was forced out of Fairy Tail Academy and placed into Sabertooh High. She was forced to leave her friends, teachers and a school she had grown to love. Her father, a high powered executive at a business that sold train parts was transferred outside of the Magnolia district to open a factory at Sabertooh city.

"Lucy, wake up!" This time the voice so familiar to Lucy was closer and louder. It was getting harder to ignore.

Trying to mute the loud voice from outside Lucy place a pillow on top of her head, but it doesn't work; this time the voice seems much closer, "Lucy Hearfilia, do you know what time it is."

A muzzled growl escapes the blonds' mouth, as she answerers her favorite pink haired maid "I don't wanna go to school, Virgo. Please don't make me go. I want to go back to Fairy Tail Academy."

"I'm sorry Miss Lucy, but you know your father. You know how mad he get if you miss school." Virgo says softly as she makes her way into Lucy's room.

Her room was huge. It had an enormous king size bed facing a massive 72 inch 4k television. To the right side of her bed was a handcrafted study desk. The desk had a clean dark walnut finish to it with a chair to match. She had plush toys scattered all around her room, which added a nice childlike atmosphere to her room. She loved her stuffed animals, it reminded her of her mother: her mother who had died 3 years prior to moving to Sabretooth use to collect stuffed toys with Lucy.

Giving up her fight with sleep she turns her head and faces Virgo, who was now sitting at the foot of her bed.

She gives Lucy a reassuring smile that always gave Lucy a sense of security.

Virgo has been the only one of her workers that knew how hard the moved was for her, so she always tried her best to make Lucy feel happy and always tried her best to get Lucy out of going to school. The pink haired maid comforting eyed always helped Lucy feel better.

Still sulking, Lucy get up from her bed and manages to get ready for school with time to spare. She took a quick shower and got dressed faster than she has ever achieved. Ever since she moved to sabertooth she didn't try to dress like her usual self. She picked a purple fitted hoodie and her favorite pair of black skinny jeans. To match her comfortable style she chose a purple pair of vans that complemented her hoodie. She ran past the kitchen quickly grabbing a donut and her school bag.

"See you after school Virgo!" she says loudly speeding past Virgo who was already outside waiting for Lucy with her bike.

She jumps on her bikes and pedals as fast as she can, so she can have enough time to study for an exam she was having during her 1st class.

Now in school, she pulls her bike and locks it on the bike racks they had freshly installed near the front of the school.

Happy she still had 20 minutes to study she ran towards her homeroom class trying her best to avoid her sabertooth classmates. She didn't fit in with any of them. She didn't want to fit in.

She reached her homeroom and quickly made her way to the usual desk in the back. She sets hands her bag on the chair and takes out a giant textbook with big bold red letters that read "Biology".

"Hey Lucy."

The hair on Lucy's neck rises at the sound of a certain blond male's voice ringing in her ears.

"SSsstting." She says stuttering.

"Why are you always so nervous." He said has he flashed his usual smile at her.

If there was one person in this school that Lucy could actually stand to be around it was Sting. He had a certain aurora. A happy one that kind of reminded her of one her friends at Fairy Tail. Not to mention he had striking shiny blonde hair that almost reached his shoulder. She would always get lost in his sea blue eyes.

"Anyways Lucy, me and a few others are planning on skipping class right after homeroom. Just in case you're interested."

"Thanks for the invite, but I have an important test next period. Maybe next time." She manages to say without sounding like a complete idiot.

The bell rings and the teacher walks in. She takes attendance and lets us study or read the remaining time we had in homeroom.

10 minutes later the bells rings again and the whole class walks out.

She makes her way towards her next class, but not before catching Sting and his gang sneaking out. It always amazed her how they never get caught. She couldn't worry about that now, she had to focus on the bio test she was about to take.

She was one of the first people to make it to the class so she picked her favorite spot by window in the back. She looked outside the window wondering what her friends at Fairy Tail were up to. She would talk to them once in a blue moon, but text them almost every day. She had lots of friends back home. They were like family, so it made school more enjoyable.

The bell rings, which snaps her out of her thoughts. The teachers then passes out the test as all the seats fill up.

"Ok, class. Please take out your pencils or pens. You have the whole class time to finish, o don't rush and double check your answers. If you're done before class is done you can read, sleep or looking at the ceiling for all that matters. Just as long as you guys are quiet."

The teachers sits on her desk and the class room is filled with silence. All that could be heard was the pencil hitting the paper.

Lucy finishes her paper with half an hour to spear. Tired, she lays her head down and falls asleep.

What seemed like only minutes to Lucy, she wakes up disoriented. She raises her head lazily from the desk. A puddle of drool at the base.

She looks outside the window only to see that the sky was a reddish orange.

Confused she grabs her phone to check the time, but the batteries are dead.

She gets up from her desk and looks around the room noticing she was alone.

Did they leave her in the school by herself as a cruel prank? Did they try and wake her up but where unsuccessful? Why were all the test still on the desk? And the backpacks still on the floor?

So many question raced across Lucy's mind. It angered her that she didn't know the answers. That she was left in school by herself.

She took her backpack and made her way towards the entrance of the school, not wanting to get to into the situations she as in.

She noticed bags on the floors, papers lying around, sodas and chips opened and uneaten on the hallway floor.

This was starting to make her panic, it didn't seem like a prank anymore, but like some freak event.

The halls looked like a scene from a post-apocalyptic world. Like those that are always shown in the movies she liked to watch.

She grabs her bike and rides as fast has she can back home.

The streets were barren. Nothing but trash and abandon cars on the streets. This was all too much. It was all feeling like some nightmare she couldn't wake up from.

She arrives home and runs inside.

"VIRGO, DAD, ANYBODY!" She screams at the top of her lungs, but no answer. Nothing but the whistle of the wind coming in through the open door.

 _What's happening?_

 _Why is no one here?_

 _Why am I all alone?_


End file.
